Ice Heart
by JunoEinaudi
Summary: En el clamor de la batalla entre Dioses de Asgard y los Gigantes de Hielo, un pequeño bebé llora en brazos de su madre, la cual no permitirá que su pequeño muera. Infancia de Loki


ICE BORN

_En el terrible frío del hielo y el calor de la sangre que en Jötumhei, poco antes del declive de la batalla entre Laufey y Odín, Padre de Todo, una pequeña vida sollozaba en unos brazos helados, pero siendo observado con unos ojos llenos de cálido amor…_

Kylmä miraba al horizonte con sus ojos oscuros. A lo lejos, muy a lo lejos, podía verse una gran batalla. Podía reconocer que los pedazos negros que caían y se amontonaban en siniestros montículos de masa oscura y fría eran los cuerpos de sus hermanos Jötum. En el helado viento viajaban los chillidos y gritos de la guerra. Su corazón, tan frío como su cuerpo y tierra, contemplaban todo con una cierta impasibilidad.

Antaño, hubiese deseado unirse a la lucha, destrozar Aesires y sentir el calor de la sangre de los dioses en su fría piel. Ahora… ahora eso no le importaba. Su interés estaba ahora en el pequeño bulto frío pero vivo entre sus brazos.

En la grandiosa fortaleza de piedra negra, solo parecía estar ella, pero Kylmä sabía que no estaba sola en ninguno de los sentidos.

-Kylmä-dijo una voz grave. La mujer Jötum se giró para encarar a quien le hablaba, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Alto y fuerte, pero por dentro estaba tan hueco y muerto como un árbol marchito. Kylmä miró a Laufey sin ningún temor, aunque muchos Jötums lo temían y respetaban.

Ella no. Ella…

-Pensaba que estabas en primera línea de batalla-dijo ella con aspereza, sin dejar de mirarle con sus ojos fríos e inmutables. Entre sus brazos, el pequeño bulto pareció moverse.

-Lo estaré en un rato-dijo él sin emoción. Parecía no prestar tampoco atención a la mujer Jötum. Era pequeña, para ser una Jötum, más que las mujeres Jötum normales, que medían algo más que una humana. Sin embargo, ella era la más fuerte, rápida e inteligente de todas las que poblaban en Jöthumhei.

-Pues lárgate. Odín te estará esperando-dijo ella, dándole la espalda. Un sollozo escapó, un sollozo de niño.

Laufey se colocó a su lado, mirando al horizonte. Podía oler la sangre de los Aesires al caer en el gélido suelo…

-No sobrevivirá-dijo él. Kylmä no dijo nada, mirando al pequeño bebé que tenía en brazos. Había heredado de su madre su pequeño tamaño, pero había esperado que en cuanto creciera, fuera igual de fuerte que ella.

Ahora no lo tenía tan claro.

-Tú no eres el Dios de los Muertos para decirlo, Laufey-contestó ella, poniendo especial aspereza en el nombre de su cónyuge.

-No intento serlo. Intento ser…piadoso.

La mujer Jötum frunció el ceño. ¿Piadoso? ¿Matar a su propio hijo por la guerra vaticinada era…piadoso? Intentó no pensar en ello. Eran sentimientos demasiado cálidos para su especie.

-Qué sabrás tú de piedad. Nos has traído el caos a nuestro mundo, y aún quieres dártelas de piadoso-escupió Kylmä-Espero que te corten esa pedazo de roca de hielo que tienes por cabeza-siseó.

Le dio la espalda con el niño en sus brazos llorando copiosamente. Se preguntó si acaso sabía por qué tenía que llorar.

-Será mejor que lo mates antes de que llegue Odín con el resto de los Aesir-dijo solamente Laufey-. O lo harán ellos.

Laufey se esfumó en el hielo de la fortaleza. Kylmä comenzó a caminar al interior de la misma, escuchando de eco los gritos de la batalla. Pero en ese momento, solo le prestaba atención al llanto de su hijo.

-Ssh, no llores-susurró, con voz suave. Era extraño, pensaba, como una cosa tan pequeña, podía hacerle sentir esa extraña tibieza en ella. Algo semejante a la piedad de la que hablaba Laufey-No te va a pasar nada-prometió.

Pero no estaba segura del todo sobre ello. Ella no podría defender a su retoño durante mucho tiempo mientras los Aesir estuvieran allí. Laufey tenía razón…debía matarlo.

Sin pensar en nada, llegó al altar de la fortaleza. Ahí solo resonaban los gemidos de su pequeño. Ni siquiera le había puesto un nombre. Si moría, no le serviría de nada. Si sobrevivía… era posible que nadie recordara el verdadero nombre.

Se sentó en las escaleras con el pequeño en brazos y lo miró. Tan pequeño con su piel oscura y de hielo, pero sus gritos y lloros parecían de alguien que pedía vivir. Intentó presionar el pecho del bebé con sus pulgares, pero no sentía fuerzas para ello. Algo húmedo se deslizó por su cara hasta caer en el pecho del pequeño.

¿Se estaba derritiendo?

-Oh-susurró. Eran lágrimas.

No podía matarlo.

Abrazó a su pequeño y comenzó a llorar. No sabía qué era exactamente ese sentimiento, era como si hirviese por dentro, la estaba matando, pero a su vez, era liberador, como quitarse una espina del pecho. El pequeño parecía reaccionar a su llanto, agarrándose a su cuello, con sus pequeñas manitas de Jötum. No, definitivamente no podía hacerlo.

Tenía que vivir.

El calor de su pecho empezaba a deshacerla. Se sentía algo débil, pero nunca había estado tan segura de algo en toda su larga vida de Jötum. Aunque sus brazos fríos mecían a su niño, sus ojos destilaban una extraña calidez. Sus lágrimas se volvieron tibias y era como si le quemaran la cara.

-Lo siento, mi pequeño-dijo. Tembló un momento, insegura, antes de rozar con sus labios la frente del bebé. Qué demonios. Ya que se estaba derritiendo de amor maternal, un gesto de cariño no iba a ser lo peor. El pequeño balbuceó triste-. Te quiero.

Dejó al bebé en el suelo, con los pocos harapos que tenía, y le dio la espalda. Debía pelear y entretener a los Aesir lo suficiente como para que el pequeño viviera.

Quizás, solo quizás…. Tuviera una oportunidad de vivir.

…

Odín avanzó cansado por la fortaleza. Atrás había dejado escombros, piedra, pedazos de hielo que en su momento habían sido el terror de los humanos. Su ojo bueno veía borrosamente, mientras que el otro emanaba sangre con fuerza y le quemaba la cara. Hacía rato que se habían dejado de oír gritos de agonía por parte de los dos bandos, pero él aún podía captar un sonido. Un llanto.

En las frías cámaras, pasillos y pasadizos de la fortaleza, no esperaba oír un sonido similar. Por eso, cuando se encontró con el bebé, no pudo más sino asombrarse.

Era tan pequeño…. Incluso más que su hijo Thor cuando había nacido. Lloraba y pataleaba, como si se quejara por algo más que hambre o miedo. Parecía echar de menos a alguien, de llamar a alguien para que lo cogiera en brazos y le hiciera sentir ese efímero calor de antes.

El Padre de Todo lo cogió con ambas manos. El bebé pareció calmarse, pero sus ojos oscuros de Jötum temblaban de miedo. Odín sintió una extraña compasión. Había matado muchos Jötums, pero sentía en este una extraña tibieza, pequeña, pero que ahí estaba. No era como el resto.

Poco a poco, la piel del pequeño se fue aclarando, mientras no apartaba sus ojos, ahora azules y claros, del Dios de Asgard. Odín sonrió y el bebé pareció calmarse, a lo que el guerrero procedió a arroparlo con su capa.

No podía matarlo.

-Majestad-masculló uno de sus soldados.

-Volvamos a casa-dijo Odín, más para el bebé que para su guerrero.

-Pero, Majestad…

-He dicho que nos vamos-dijo con voz serena pero firme el Dios. Tras eso, apretó con un poco más de fuerza al pequeño, que se tranquilizó al sentirse seguro en esos brazos fuertes y poderosos-Vámonos a casa, Loki.

Dicho esto, el Padre de Todo abandonó la fortaleza con el bebé en brazos.


End file.
